


play pretend

by complex_angst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Emotional Hurt, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complex_angst/pseuds/complex_angst
Summary: " Did anyone ever tell you that you're a bad liar? "In an attempt to forget about his feelings for Ushijima, Shirabu admits to 'dating' Semi and lands himself in a fake relationship.Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020Day One: Fake Dating
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	play pretend

Placing the final tray of freshly baked pastries into the display counter, Shirabu takes a moment to admire the warm yellow light bouncing off their brown crusts.

The way the warm pastry would melt in one's mouth was a heavenly experience and Shirabu has lost count on how many nights the pastries had accompanied his empty stomach when he was pulling all-nighters.

Shirabu closes the door of the display counter and looks out beyond the glass panels, admiring the way the rays of the morning sun bounces off the array of flower bushes that lined beside the streets outside.

He barely registers the warm hands that envelop him in an embrace till he feels a chin resting on his shoulder. The way his heart rate immediately picked up it's pace should be concerning, he worries that Semi would hear the loud beating of his heart.

"Semi-san, what are you doing?" He hisses coldly, praying that the older wouldn't notice the growing flush on his cheeks.

"I just need to recharge," Semi mumbles in reply and buries his face in the crook of Shirabu's neck, his steady breaths tickling Shirabu's skin.

"There's no need to pretend Semi-san, no one is watching us now," He retorts sharply, hoping that his tone was enough to deter Semi. His body was tense as he holds in his breath, praying that the older would leave him alone till later.

A tired sigh leaves Semi's lips as he removes his hands from Shirabu's waist. "You still like Wakatoshi don't you?" His voice was soft, the sound of defeat and disappointment faintly laced his words.

"Obviously I do Semi-san, that's why we're in this arrangement in the first place," He snaps, anger and annoyance fueled within him. They stood in silence, the awkward tension made it hard for Shirabu to breathe. Just as he attempted to break the silence, Semi pulls away.

"I'm sorry," He apologises softly, offering a small smile before he walks away, leaving Shirabu dumbfounded, staring at the retreating figure while he feels his heart wrenching painfully in his chest.

He sinks to the floor, holding onto his knees as he calms himself down, guilt and regret weighing down heavily on his gut for his harsh words. Why was he acting this way? Why was he on the edge?

He recalls the recent unpleasantness he felt when he notices Ushijima stopping by daily to visit the cafe during Shirabu's shifts. His presence itself made him wary and self-conscious about the arrangement he had with Semi.

If anything, it complicates things. What if those eyes of his noticed something amiss and begin questioning the authenticity of their relationship? What if he were to confront them both? What would he think of Shirabu if he knew the truth?

What would happen to him and Semi?

_Semi_

He stands up abruptly, realising that he can't hear the older's ridiculously enthusiastic humming from the kitchen or any other sounds of his presence. Shirabu was alone, with only the sound of his heartbeat and breaths as his company. 'Damn it,'

When did they begin this arrangement? Shirabu couldn't remember. He vaguely remembers the bitter pain of finding out ( overhearing ) that Ushijima has been pining over Tendou, and that was what motivated him to finally move on from him.

While Semi on the other hand, had been in need of a partner to deter his parents from constantly setting him up on dates with women he has no interest in.

With knowledge of his situation, Shirabu had wanted to try his luck and proposed the idea of faking a relationship during one of the nights they had to close up the cafe. He genuinely wasn't expecting Semi to readily accept his offer almost immediately, he figured that the male would take a few days or realistically, never give Shirabu a response to the absurd request. 'He must be desperate to stop the dates huh ...'

They had spent a good hour inside the cafe to make up a concrete and believable story of how they got together, thinking up of instances of dates whilst also sharing their likes and dislikes.

Shirabu would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy spending this much time with Semi ever since their graduation. As they packed up and made their way out of the cafe, a fleeting thought crosses Shirabu's mind. He wasn't one to believe in cliches or coincidences but through the occasional movie nights he had with Kawanishi and Goshiki, it's hard to ignore that possibility.

"Semi-san ... what happens if one of us develops feelings for the other?"

The elder looks at Shirabu with wide eyes before he bursts into a chuckle, patting the younger male's head.

"Well if that ever happens, we could always talk it out, right? Afterall, this is a mutual agreement and I am still your Senpai, Shirabu,"

He smiles radiantly before he turns around and makes his way down the street. A small smile tugs at Shirabu's lips before he follows him, warmth and giddiness filling his heart.

They began their facade the next day, when the former Shiratorizawa members had planned to hang out and catch up with each other. Shirabu felt his hands go clammy from nervousness, not only was he announcing their fake relationship, Ushijima would be there too.

As if sensing Shirabu's discomfort, Semi gently took Shirabu's hand in his and interlaced their fingers, bringing his hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckle while maintaining eye contact with the younger. "Remember, I am here. If you aren't comfortable, we can drop the plan,"

Shirabu stares wide eyed at his senior, processing his words. He did, he wanted to drop this stupid plan and move on from his little crush like a normal person. So what exactly was stopping him?

"I'm fine Semi-san, let's do this, " He smiles weakly, leading the both of them into the cafe before Semi could protest. They were greeted by Tendo and Goshiki, whose hands waved enthusiastically to beckon them towards their table. Shirabu could only freeze in place when he recognises the fierce expression his former captain sported, sitting next to Ohira.

"Breathe, I'll take the lead," Semi whispers into his ear and offers him a small smile before he pulls him towards the table, his free hand waving back to the duo in greeting.

Their little interaction doesn't go unnoticed and Shirabu feels a pang of guilt when Semi was greeted with surprised shouts, his body shielding Shirabu from being subjected to the same treatment. He calms everyone down and reassures them that he would answer all their questions after Shirabu takes a seat. "After all, Shirabu is new to all this,"

That night, Shirabu aid face down on his bed after his shower, exhaustion overtaking his entire being as he recounts how disastrously loud the group had been and were almost kicked out by the manager. Throughout the entire hangout, Semi had his held hand gently, a silent reassurance that everything is fine and being handled well.

Their lie rolls off his tongue effortlessly, he smoothly answered their curious queries while making sure to gaze fondly at Shirabu frequently, leaving the younger flustered and looking away in embarrassment. He was almost convinced that their entire ploy was real until he steals a glance at Ushijima, his intense stare reminding him why they were putting up this act in the first place.

Shirabu sighs and shakes his head, 'I'm just imagining things ...'

The vibration from his phone brings him back to reality and he stares blankly at the phone screen, barely registering the Caller ID before he immediately dives for his. He stares wide eyed at the screen, his heart racing in his chest. Why was Semi calling him at this time of the night?

He takes a deep breath before he picks up the call, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

"Yes Semi-san?"

"You did well today Shirabu, I'm sorry if I talked over you earlier or if my actions made you uncomfortable," Shirabu's face heats up, has Semi's voice always been this deep? He shakes his head, ridding his head of those thoughts.

"You don't have to apologise Semi-san, on the contrary, you saved me from exposing our act," He smiles, hugging his pillow. The earlier fatigue he had felt had dissipated and Shirabu finds himself eager to engage in a conversation with Semi.

He hears him chuckle over the other line, the sound felt like music to his ears. 'No wonder he joined a band ...' Shirabu thinks to himself as they conversed throughout the night, mostly talking about how they'd handle the secret to prevent it from blowing out of proportion.

"It's nice talking to you Semi-san," Shirabu confesses, feeling drowsy as the hands of the clock hit 12. He feels his eyelids drooping, threatening to close as he yawns, swaying slightly. It felt as if Semi sensed the other's weariness, a soft chuckle leaving his lips.

"It's nice talking to you too Shirabu, I'll hang up now alright? Rest well~" And with his words in mind, Shirabu places his phone on his night stand before knocking out on his bed.

For a month, their facade continues without a hitch. Semi took up the role of the doting and loving boyfriend easily, pressing soft kisses on Shirabu's forehead or cheeks during their shifts, blatantly staring fondly at Shirabu during their breaks and allowing the younger to taste test his latest pastry creations.

Slowly, Shirabu learned how to reciprocate his affections, offering to help the older with carrying the heavy baskets of ingredients, coming in earlier than his shifts to help Semi clean up the cafe and visiting him everyday even when he was off shift.

Eventually, the inevitable happened. Shirabu soon finds himself yearning more out of their pretend relationship, he wondered how Semi's lips would taste like, wondered how warm it would feel to have his arms cuddling him to sleep, he wonders how blissful would it feel like to go on dates with him.

However, Semi remained clueless, he mistakes Shirabu's enthusiasm towards his affection as him finally warming up to their roles. It wasn't as if Semi minded, he welcomed it, he embraced it and took it at face level, refusing to acknowledge that Shirabu would have feelings for him. After all, this relationship was just established to help Shirabu move on from Ushijima.

Where did it all go wrong? Shirabu felt like cursing Fate. He was contented, he was happy, he forgot that their relationship was all fake till Kawanishi had invited the Shiratorizawa alumnus to his house for a movie night.

It was a harmless gathering. That was what it was supposed to be. Till Ushijima had arrived, drenched in sweat while still adorning his Schweiden Adlers jersey, the strap of his bag falling to his side.

"I like you Shirabu,"

He had confessed, his voice was soft and timid as he held onto Shirabu's wrist, Shirabu would have never thought he would see Ushijima in such a vulnerable state and his heart ached numbly, a bitter reminder that somewhere, somewhere in his heart, he still has feelings for him.

Reminding himself, Shirabu turned his head to look at Semi. The bright smile that the older had was replaced by a forced one, his shoulders were tense as his eyes dart between Shirabu and Ushijima.

No one dared to break the silence, the atmosphere was suffocating him that Shirabu felt like he would puke. 

Wordlessly, Semi picked up his belongings and made his way out, pressing a soft kiss to Shirabu's cheek before he left. Kawanishi had decided to cut short the gathering, giving Shirabu an apologetic look when the former setter walked out of the door.

"Shirabu? Earth to Shirabu?"

He snaps out of his thoughts, the way his head turned quickly made him groan in pain.

"Hey be careful, I wouldn't want to send you to the hospital now," Semi chuckles, the radiant smile had returned to his face. He stares at him before looking away, ignoring his presence as he took the orders' of customers' and continued his day normally.

The bright smile that he sported falters slightly and Semi decided that Shirabu still hasn't recovered from the gathering, nights before. He sighs and makes his way into the pantry, deciding with finality to fix the mess.

"Hey Shirabu?" He notices how the younger male froze, the sight made him bite back a chuckle and he almost considered not going through with this. "Let's end the arrangement,"

"Why? Why should we?" Semi looks at him with a raised eyebrow, taken aback by the cold demand from the younger. He watches as Shirabu abandons the mop he was holding before he stormed towards him, pulling him down to his eye level by the collar.

"If this is about Ushijima then forget about it. I'm over him anyways!" Shirabu hissed, his eyes burning with hurt and anger and yet, Semi could only stare. He knows, very well, that Shirabu is never truly over Ushijima, and he had a feeling in his gut that he will never be for years to come.

"Semi, I don't care about him, I care about us! I want there to be an us ... not a ... fake arrangement," 

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a bad liar?" 

Semi smiles sadly, wiping away the hot tears that streamed down Shirabu's cheeks with his finger. He watches how the younger trembles, pulling him into a warm embrace as he comes undone.

"I'm sorry ... I'm sorry Semi-san,"

"It's not your fault Shirabu,"

After Semi had made sure that Shirabu was safe at home, he made his way to the park near a gymnasium, silently resting on the bench as he looks at his watch. He scans the area and notices the familiar silhouette of his former captain.

Waving enthusiastically, Semi pats the empty seat beside him and smiles.

"Wakatoshi-kun! It's ... been awhile," He chuckles, ignoring the painful throb in his heart when he sees the look of guilt on Ushijima's face. 'Don't be like that ...'

Semi stares up at the night sky, smiling sadly at it's vast space.

"He likes you ... you know?" He begins softly, not daring to look at Ushijima's reaction yet. "He likes you more than me,"

He leans back against the bench, inhaling a deep breath before he continued.

"I never had a chance against you Wakatoshi ... just like I never had a chance against Shirabu back in our final year."

He chuckles bitterly, licking his own lips. If anything, he was more than thankful that Ushijima had been a better listener than speaker outside the court.

"It has always been you ... so please,"

"Take care of Shirabu for me alright?"

**Author's Note:**

> author's note: phew- so this was actually a rushed piece since the storyline kept deviating from what i had in mind. i'd probably return to this work in the future to make re-amendments-
> 
> feel free to drop constructive criticism in the comments below! i would really appreciate them a lot to further improve on my writing!


End file.
